Beyond Death - The 43rd Annual Hunger Games
by Max McNicol
Summary: This is Beyond Death based on the The 43rd Annual Hunger Games Haymitch's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and feel the other side of the bed to find Glimmer's warmth, but it is cold. I stretch my fingers out wider but I cant feel anything, Glimmer must of had bad dreams and jumped in with my father. Of course she did. Today is the day of the reaping. I hop out of bed, Glimmer is curled up in my fathers body which is cocooned around Glimmer. Glimmer's face looks as pretty as a rose and as pale as a raindrop. I see Glimmer's face move, then her eyes open. "Good Morning Glimmer" I say.  
"Hello Haymitch" she quivers  
I know she's sad, I know that she knows that today is the day that she might get picked for the Hunger Games. We all get dressed, both get up and my father follows after us, He is so sad these days it's because of our mother's death. We walk through our small living room and then straight out the front door. We are nearly late for the reaping so we start running. When we get to the district square we go straight to a small lady by a desk, "Arm" she says  
I give her my right arm, then a sharp pain goes through my arm, I think it was a needle, I'm guessing it was a tracker device making sure if I become a tribute then the peacekeepers know where I' am at all times. Then the lady points to a row of boys that look my age "That way now" she says demanding  
I walk through the line until I get to my spot, I look to see where my sister is, she is at the back where the twelve year old's stand, I know right now what she is feeling, She must be feeling so scared. Then out of the blue the district 12 escort Plumetta Roachwood walks out on the stage, now I'm getting really nervous. "Hello district 12 my name is Plumetta welcome to the 43rd Annual Hunger Games, Firstly and always first we will do the girls" says Plumetta  
Plumetta then reaches her hand into one of the glass balls and picks out a piece of paper, "The district 12 girl tribute is Camila Curbolo"  
I have a little excitement because its not my sister, I have never heard of a Camila Curbolo before. I'm still thinking when Plumetta starts talking again, "Now for the boys, the district 12 boy tribute is Haymitch Abernathy"  
An intense vibe goes through my body, my heart is pounding. I start making a beeline through the other children my sister is screaming my name and running to try to get me, I step onto the stage and go to where Plumetta is, "Okay here is our district 12 tributes Camila Curbolo and Haymitch Abernathy"  
We then have to wave, then we are pushed into the justice building then the door slams closed and the world is gone for us...


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Justice Building it's big, flash, elegant and absolutely beautiful. As I look around the room I admire the gold cups and plates. But then my vision goes onto a skinny tall peacekeeper who directs us into a room. This room is the complete opposite to the main room it's small, dark and creepy maybe because the capital only uses this room for the farewells from the tributes to their families, and the capital doesn't care about our families they just kill them in sadness of our death. Then my father, my sister Glimmer and my two brothers come in. My mum looks the saddest, the thought of her if I die will be unthinkable. "Haymitch try to win, because I know you are strong enough, Please" my mother cries  
"I will try so hard for you guys, that my whole life will change" I say  
Then the head peacekeeper Rolando Caltex steps into the room and yells "Times up, family members now leave and go out the front door"  
The other tribute must have no family because no one came for her I feel sorry for her, I was going to ask her if she was okay when Rolando directs us to our mentor Julius. "Hello tributes, I'm Julius and I'm your mentor." As if we didn't know that, we have been watching the hunger games for years. "We better get going, we have to be on the train in 10 minutes, the 3 day training starts tomorrow." Says Julius.

We then go to the back door of the justice building, we walk past rows and rows of book shelves. When we finally get to the back door it's night. We jump on the train, and it's so big and so flash. I find my room, and hop straight into bed, without even going out for dinner. I need my sleep for the first day of the training. I have nightmares in the night, of getting saluted by the capital, turning into a avox, getting my tongue cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of Julius shouting my name, my first instinct is to get up but then i'm so tired I fall asleep. When I wake up for the second time, He's still yelling my name. Because by Capitol law, you can't leave behind a tribute. I get up as fast as I can, I put my training clothes on and of I go we jump into the car. The whole way to the training centre I have Julius yelling in my ear, saying how never to be late again. And all this rubbish. When we get to the centre, everyone is starring at us. We say goodbye to Julius, as we move over to a tall skinny lady. "Hello Tributes, my name is Atala and I'm your Main Trainer. Okay one tip is not to ignore survival skills because they are just as important as the weapon stations. You cannot fight with each other before the Games, but, if you want to spar, you can request an assistant to practice with a trainer" My first instinct is to go straight to the weapon section, but I change my mind as I may need to focus on the less important sections, as these May come useful in the arena. I go over to the fire making station, and at this station is two people who I think May be from district 7. "Hello I'm Flaris, and this is Yoyak. We are from District 8. I'm sorry Yoyak is death" she says shyly. "Okay, would you like to be allies" I reply. Flaris just nods, and we listen to the fire trainer. I learn how to make a fire, without being noticed. Once we are finished I move over to the knifes station. Where I'm greeted by a big bulky man. Then in a quick notice I see a knife fly at me, then in a quick instant I fall to the ground...


End file.
